Ich wollte anders sein!
by Fellini
Summary: Lucius ist stark. Lucius hat Macht. Doch am Ende wird ihm das wenig nützen. Songfic


Mal eine Song-fic von mir über eine Figur, der ich bisher noch keine große Beachtung geschenkt habe: Lucius Malfoy

Der Song, ANDERS SEIN, ist von Eric Fish.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nix, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Ich wollte anders sein!**

„Lucius Malfoy, angeklagt des Mordes an Mitgliedern der Zauberer-Gemeinschaft sowie an Muggeln. Angeklagt der Folter unschuldiger Menschen. Angeklagt, ein Todesser zu sein, zudem noch Voldemorts Rechte Hand."

Die Stimme des Verhandlungsführers war bis in die hinterste Ecke des vollgestopften Saales zu hören. Jeder der kommen konnte war erschienen, um mit zu erleben, wie der einst so mächtige Lucius Malfoy verurteilt wurde.

Und er selbst konnte sich diesmal nicht aus der Schlinge ziehen. Nein, er hatte sich selbst hinein manövriert. Er war schuldig. In allen Anklagepunkten und sogar in noch mehr, aber das musste er dem Ministerium nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Lucius sah in die wütenden Gesichter der Anwesenden. Viele der Angehörigen seiner früheren Opfer waren gekommen und blickten ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Sie wollten seine Verurteilung. Sie wollten, dass er, für das was er getan hatte, in Askaban eingesperrt wurde. Sie wollten, dass er den Dementor-Kuss erhielt. Zu lange hatten sie gewartet und nach Rache und Vergeltung geschrieen. Und heute würden die Toten das bekommen, nach was sie so sehnlich verlangten.

_Allen Winden Segel geben,_

_Gut und Bös' dienstbar leben,_

_Alles tun und alles singen,_

_Auf den eig'nen Nutzen sinnen._

Jahrelang hatte Lucius um Macht gerungen und als er sie letztendlich erhalten hatte, war es um ihn geschehen. Die Macht hatte ihn innerlich erkalten lassen. Er hatte die Fäden in der Hand gehalten und an ihnen wie besessen gezogen, nur um ein Teil in diesem Spiel zu sein.

Er war jung gewesen, als er den Ränken des Dunklen Lords beigetreten war. Der Lord hatte erkannt, was in ihm steckte. Er hatte Lucius' Machtgier gespürt und für sich zu nutzen gewusst. Er hatte den damals jungen Mann zu sich gelockt, ihm versprochen, dass er anders werden würde als die vorangegangnen Generationen von Malfoys.

Oh ja, die Malfoys waren von jeher eine angesehene Familie gewesen. Immer darauf bedacht, das Blut der Zauberer-Gemeinschaft so rein wie möglich zu halten. Aber nie hatten die Malfoys auch dafür gekämpft, so wie er es getan hatte. Nein, sie hatten ihre Meinung gehabt, aber keine Familienehre, keinen Stolz, ein Malfoy zu sein.

_Stets im kühlen Schatten gehen,_

_Keinem in die Augen sehen,_

_Starken nur die Hände reichen,_

_Um den Stürmen auszuweichen!_

Für Lucius hatte es durchaus Zeiten gegeben, da war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er in dem Dunklen Lord auch das finden würde, was er in ihm suchte. Sein Liebhaber hatte ihn gewarnt. Er hatte gewusst, was auf Lucius zukommen würde. Severus Snape war schon vor ihm Todesser geworden. Doch Lucius wollte nicht hören.

Er hatte geglaubt, Severus so näher zu sein, doch dieser hatte sich von ihm abgewendet. Und so hatte er notgedrungen Narcissia geheiratet. Eine verwöhnte kleine Hexe, die nicht zu wissen schien, wo ihr Platz war. Das einzige gute, was sie ihm geben konnte, war ein Sohn. Draco. Doch auch er hatte sich nun von seinem Vater abgewandt. Hatte den Wahnsinn erkannt, dem sein Vater nachhing.

_Anders sein und anders scheinen,_

_Anders reden und anders meinen,_

_Alles loben, alles tragen,_

_Allen schmeicheln, stets behagen._

:Flashback 3 Wochen zuvor:

„Ich werde das Mal nicht nehmen, Vater."

Es war Neujahr und der Dunkle Lord hatte angekündigt seine Gruppe von Todessern zu vergrößern. Nur die würdigsten unter den nur allzu Willigen sollten in den Kreis des Lords aufgenommen werden. Einer davon sollte Draco Malfoy sein.

Sein Vater hatte ihn über die Weihnachtsferien zu sich kommen lassen und hatte ihm, die für ihn erfreuliche Botschaft überbracht. Nun stand Draco vor ihm und verkündete, er wolle dem Dunklen Lord nicht dienen. Die blanke Wut packte Lucius und er schlug seinem Sohn, der neben ihm stand, die Hand ins Geicht.

Der Junge wusste wohl nicht, was er sagte! Lucius hatte sich extra für ihn eingesetzt, den Lord gebeten und angefleht, seinen Sohn die Ehre zu erweisen, einer von ihnen zu werden.

„Du wirst das Mal nehmen." Lucius Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, was seinen Sohn alarmierte.

„Nein. Ich werde mich nicht entwürdigen lassen, indem ich vor irgendwem auf dem Boden herumkrieche. Keine Macht der Welt bringt mich freiwillig dazu, mich zu beugen. Schon gar nicht ein dahergelaufener, machthungriger Irrer."

Während Draco sprach, war er immer weiter von seinem Vater zurückgewichen. Würde es für ihn zu gefährlich werden, so hatte er einen Portschlüssel in der Tasche, den Severus ihm gegeben hatte.

_Nur der Lüge Worte leihen,_

_Jedem Heuchler gleich verzeihen,_

_Allen nach dem Munde reden,_

_Nur dem Schein den Vorzug geben._

„Du wirst dich noch nach dieser Macht sehnen, die dir garantiert kein anderer geben kann. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erst diese schwächlichen Kreaturen, Dumbledor und Potter, beseitigt hat, dann..."

„Was dann, Vater? Wird er für dich ebenfalls keine Verwendung mehr haben. Du hast keinen Wert mehr für ihn. Du wirst nichts anderes als eine Gefahr seiner Macht sein, die es zu beseitigen gilt. Und wenn Voldemort wirklich die Kraft hätte, den Schulleiter und Harry umzubringen, dann würde er sich damit bestimmt nicht so lange Zeit lassen.

Er ist vor sechzehn Jahren damit gescheitert und er wird es auch dieses mal tun. Bist du wirklich so geblendet von seinen Versprechungen, dass du die Wahrheit nicht mehr erkennen kannst? Warst du bei der Lüge so oft zu Hause, dass sie dich eingeschlossen hat und nun nicht mehr los lässt?"

_Auf der sich'ren Seite leben,_

_Dem Zufall keinen Namen geben,_

_Immer brave Lieder schreiben,_

_Keine Angst nach außen zeigen._

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, aktivierte Draco den Portschlüssel und war verschwunden. Lucius ließ sich in einen Sessel nahe des Kamins fallen und vergrub, nachdem er sicher war, dass ihn keiner sah, seinen Kopf in den Händen.

: Flashback Ende:

Lucius hatte nichts unversucht gelassen, seinen Sohn zurück zu bekommen. Aber er fand ihn nicht. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht finden!

: Flashback 1½ Wochen zuvor:

„Severus, mach die Tür auf."

Wutentbrannt war Lucius, nachdem er heraus bekommen hatte, wer seinem Sohn diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zum Verursacher dieser geeilt. Nun stand er vor Severus Snapes Tür und hämmerte mit seinem Stock, den er immer bei sich trug, dagegen.

Severus, der so etwas schon erwartet hatte, öffnete seelenruhig seine Tür und trat Lucius entgegen.

„Was gibt es Malfoy. Findest du deine eigene Wohnung nicht mehr?"

„Was hast du mit meinem Sohn getan!"

„So weit ich weiß geht es Draco ausgezeichnet. Er befindet sich in einer besseren Verfassung, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

„Was hast du mit ihm getan. Er sollte dem Lord folgen und nicht deinem Weg der Schwachen."

_Anders sein und anders scheinen,_

_Anders reden und anders meinen,_

_Alles loben, alles tragen,_

_Allen schmeicheln, stets behagen._

„Meinen Weg der Schwachen? Oh, Lucius. Ich dachte immer du seiest ein helles Köpfchen, aber ich habe mich in dir heute genauso getäuscht, wie damals. Wenn ich schwach wäre, dann würde es mich in diesem Krieg nicht mehr geben. Aber ich stehe heute vor dir und es ist mir nie besser gegangen.

Ich habe in meiner Vergangenheit Fehler begangen, die ich nie wieder gut machen und mir selber nicht verzeihen kann. Aber die Menschen auf dieser Seite akzeptieren Fehler. Sie machen selbst welche. Diese Menschen, die du die Schwachen nennst, glauben an das, was sie tun und geben so vielen Anderen Kraft. Wir sind nicht schwach. Und ich bin stolz auf deinen Sohn, dass er trotz seines verblendeten Vaters, diese Wahrheit erkannt hat."

Lucius war sprachlos. Severus schien doch tatsächlich an das zu glauben, was er da von sich gab. Ihm kam eine Frage in den Sinn, die ihm schon seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten auf der Seele brannte.

„Warum hast du dich von mir abgewendet. Ich hätte dir alles geben können. Ich hätte dir alles gegeben! Du hättest alles haben können, was dein Herz begehrte. Du hättest die rechte Hand des Lords sein können."

„Für welchen Preis, Lucius, für welchen Preis? Ist der Dunkle Lord wirklich das wert, für das wir ihn einmal hielten? Oh ja, er hätte mir alles geben können, und so hättest du, aber was wär aus mir geworden? Ich hätte mir ein schönes Leben gemacht, im Schatten seiner Macht. Doch wollte ich das? Um keinen Preis der Welt. Ich wäre nicht glücklich gewesen. Das ist jetzt anders.

Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mir gezeigt hat, was Liebe ist. Der mich glücklich macht und vor dem ich mein Innerstes nicht verstecken muss. Kannst du das von dir selbst auch behaupten, Lucius?"

_Wirst ein schönes Leben Haben,_

_Doch an dir selbst verzagen!_

_Kannst nun alle Mädchen kriegen,_

_Ach, würd dich eine nur lieben!_

_Wirst die falschen Freunde haben,_

_Die die Wahrheit dir nicht sagen!_

_Und am Ende ganz allein,_

_So furchtbar anders sein!_

Und damit wendete sich Severus um und wollte schon die Tür vor Lucius Nase schließen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Weißt du, was mir damals gezeigt hat, dass der Weg des Dunkle Lords nicht der war, den ich einschlagen wollte? Es war nicht nur die Grausamkeit, die Brutalität, die mich zurückschrecken ließ. Es warst du. Wie willig du dich vor ihn hingeworfen hast, ohne nachzudenken. Ohne die Konsequenzen zu sehen. Ich habe mich für dich geschämt, für diese Geste. Das warst nicht mehr du. Das war nur noch die Gier in dir. Der Drang, unbedingt und um jeden Preis anders zu sein, als alle in deiner Familie vor dir."

Ohne weiter auf Lucius zu achten, der wie gelähmt dastand, schloss der Tränke-Meister seine Tür und war endgültig aus Lucius Leben verschwunden.

: Flashback Ende:

„ . . . erhält am nächsten Dienstag den Kuss der Dementoren."

Das war es also. Sein Urteil, dachte Lucius, ohne die geringste Bitterkeit. Auroren kamen, um ihn nach Askaban mitzunehmen. Mit der letzten Würde, die er noch in sich finden konnte, stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ließ sich aus dem Gerichtssaal heraus führen.

_Anders sein kann auch bedeuten,_

_Sich nicht jedes Mal zu häuten,_

_Wenn der Wind sich einmal dreht,_

_Schmerzhaft ins Gesicht dir weht!_

_Nach dem eig'nen Weg zu suchen,_

_Auch einmal für and're bluten!_

_Nicht die Augen zu verschließen,_

_Und den Gegenwind genießen!_

_A/N: Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hatte. Bitte schreibt ein paar Kommis. _

_Fellini_


End file.
